Blue and Green
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: Koga tries to discard his feelings for Ayame. KogaAyame, InuKag, Maybe some SessRin. Renamed, please R and R! Lots of fluff in later chapters!
1. A Bad Situation

_**I know I promised that I would do 'Ten Feet Under' next, but I finally really got to see Ayami and Kouga and had to make a story about them. And then right after that I came up with the best story plot ever. This story is Ayami x Kouga for sure, I am not changing that. **_

_**This is a modern day story but Youkai still exist and all that. Ayami is still a wolf Youkai and so is Kouga. I'm not sure if I will include Inuyasha with this story or not. I probably will.**_

_**This is not a song fic. The song just plays a huge role in the story. And a little disclaimer, I do not own the song Butterfly! It is totally Aqua's and they did the best job ever with it, I LOVE THIS SONG!**_

_**Enjoy the story! **_

_**Disclaimer : The line was way too long. I stood in it for three years and didn't' get a foot closer to the real owner. I might go back to Japan later though…**_

_**Disclaimer 2 : The song portrayed here is not my own. It belongs solely (sp?) to Aqua and I would never be able to steal it from them. **_

" _**, " , " , " , " ," , " , " , " , " ," , " , " , " , " ," , " , " , " , " ," , " , " , " , " ," , " , " , " , " ,**_

_**Little Butterfly**_

_**Chapter one : Sute**_

_Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my Samurai_

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ai yai yai  
I'm Your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in this net  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my Samurai

Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my Samurai

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my Samurai

Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my Samurai

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky  


Sute walked down the road, her pack swinging at her side. Her red hair was still soaked from her shower she had taken after basket ball practice. She had had another bad day, lately they had all been bad. Closing her eyes she hummed to herself as she thought over the other day.

_ It was her birthday. She had been at school all day and had come home to an empty house. On the counter was a cake and a note._

' _Sute ' it had said. ' Went to Etsu's ballet performance._

_Enjoy the cake, we should be home by ten at the latest. _

_Happy Birthday, Mom. '_

_Sute crushed the note in her hand, they had done the same thing her last three birthdays in a row. Even though she had grown used to it, the javelin of hate stung her every time. Her younger sister had stolen the attention ever since she had been born. Sute had told herself many times it was normal but she knew it wasn't._

_Going over to the cupboard she took out a plate and went to the cake and cut herself a small piece, ' Might as well enjoy myself. ' She took the plate and, after grabbing a fork from the dish board, went to the living room and sat down on the couch with the remote. She turned it on and quickly found a anime on. She settled down and took a bite of the cake. ' Blagh, ' she thought, ' Its stale again. ' she set the cake down and laid herself down on the couch and fell asleep._

" _Sute! " Sute groaned, what had she done wrong this time? _

" _Sute! You purposefully missed your sisters performance. " Sute looked up at her mother and blinked her eyes slowly. Waking up this way was never easy. _

" _I didn't know I was supposed to go. " Sute grumbled, rubbing her green eyes. " You're note didn't say anything about going to watch her. "_

" _You should have known better! " Her mother said, anger glinting in her own black eyes. " Besides, you were two hours late from school! Again! "_

" _Mom! " Sute complained. " I was at basket ball practice! I have it every day. "_

" _I don't see why I should let you go anyways, " Her mother said, sitting on the couch and taking the remote from her daughter. " You don't even tell us when the games are. "_

" _But I tell you every time! You just never come! " Sute flung the couch pillow at the floor in frustration. _

" _That's it young lady! Go to your room this instant! And apologize to your sister on the way, she was heartbroken when you didn't go. "_

_Sute stomped up the stairs, stopping at her sisters room for a quickly muttered, " Gomen. " before slipping into her room. _

_End Flashback_

Sute had stopped walking a while ago. Now she stood at the gate to her home staring dismally at the ground. Was she supposed to know the reason her family hated her? She hadn't done anything that she could remember except exist. She hurried through the gate and up the stairs, it was time to make supper.

Unlocking the door, she stepped inside the house and took off her shoes and fall jacket, letting them fall on the bench by the door. She yawned and headed for the bathroom, maybe she could take another shower before dinner.

As she passed the living room doorway she saw her mother on the couch. She stopped and stuck her head inside to inform her of her descion.

" Mom? " she whispered. Quite often she would come home to her mom asleep on the couch and didn't want to wake her up if this was one of those times. " I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner, okay? "

Her mom turned around and Sute's fore head furrowed at her mothers terrified expression. " Mom? " she asked.

" Don't hurt me. " Sute herself looked terrified now at her mothers quiet words. Hurt her mom? Never! Sute stepped into the living room towards her mother who blanched and fainted, falling head first onto the floor.

" Mom! " Sute cried, taking the few steps to the couch in large strides. " Omg, I have to call dad! "

Looking around the room, Sute failed to see the phone where it should have been on the coffee table by the couch. She headed towards the kitchen where sometimes her mother would take the phone to talk to friends while making food. As she got closer she heard footsteps in the kitchen, maybe Dad had gotten home early!

She hurried up and rushed towards the kitchen, she reached the swinging door and flung it open, " Dad! " she cried before she froze at the sight in front of her.

Four men dressed in what seemed to be fur and black leather were scattered around her moms spacious kitchen, one even had his head in the fridge! Two were at the counter slicing meat they seemed to have already taken from the fridge and the last one, standing at the window, froze at her voice and turned around.

" Ayami? " he asked, turning cobalt blue eyes towards her. Even scared half to death Sute noticed how extraordinarily handsome this young man was.

" You _really _have the wrong house! " Sute cried, backing away from the men who had started to advance to her.

" Ayami, " the blue eyed man said again, " We're here to take you home. "

" Like I said! " Sute whimpered, starting to get really scared. " You have the wrong house, this is my home! Any my name is Sute, not Ayami! "

" Sute, " the young mans fore head furrowed. " They named you Sute? That's a horrible name! "

Sute gasped. She had always though so too but no one had ever said that to her face. " How dare you! Get out of my house! " With that she grabbed a knife off the counter and held it threateningly in front of her face. " I'm warning you! "

The man smiled and reached into a pouch on his belt that Sute only then noticed. Taking out a small piece of cloth, Sute noticed all the other men had suddenly covered their mouth and noses like a bad scent had come out.

" Wh - whats that? " Sute stuttered, backing away. " Stay away from me! "

" Sorry, Ayami. " the man said, holding the cloth at his side. " No can do. " He suddenly burst forward and grabbed Sute around the waist holding the cloth up to her mouth and nose. A sickly scent flooded in her lungs as the blackness came.

_ Water, gushing around her, pulling her down, filling her lungs. She was six years old and seconds from drowning. Sute had blacked out as the liquid filled her lungs and woke up on the beach five miles from where she had disappeared. One of many life and death experiences._

_Four years old. Lost in the woods in the pitch black of night, cold freezing her limbs, can't move. Something coming, covering her body. Warmth, sleep. People finding her the next morning, coming home._

_Thirteen, riding her bike on the road and over a bridge, rushing car smashing her off the bike, over the top of the car and over the side of the bridge on the ground. Pain coursing through her as she could hear the car squealing its tires, leaving her to die. Blood soaked pain smearing across her eyes, then nothing. White walls, hospital bed. Safe again._

_Fire, flames licking the walls of her bed room. The door was locked and the window refused to open. Smoke attacking her lungs, can't breathe, silent screaming as the flames over took her feet. Red over taking her, blankness. Etsu crying, mother screaming. Hospital again. Will it never stop?_

_Soft voice, singing something. Smoothing her hair and rocking her back and forth, cobalt eyes searing her own violent green as the words rang in her ears, repeating itself over and over again…_

… _Ai yai yai  
I'm Your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky…

Sute stirred on the floor, she groaned softly. With her eyes closed she could almost see the pain coursing through her head in bright orange and red veins. Whatever that man had given her had given her a head ache the size of Rhode Island.

' _What now? ' _she thought. _' I've never been attacked by wackos in costumes before. '_ She stirred slowly, moving her feet in little jerks. '_Well, at least they didn't tie me up. '_ She decided as she moved her hands down and felt her ankles. She couldn't seem to open her eyes though. She rubbed her hand over her eyes and found a dirty cloth wrapped around her eyes. _' Why did they do that? '_ she wondered, taking it off. _' Its no use if I'm not tied up. '_

Sute opened her eyes and found herself in some kind of dark room, she couldn't even see the walls. Backing up she found a rock wall behind her. ' _Some kind of cave, maybe? '_

" He - hello? " she called / whispered.

" Hello Ayami. " An ancient man stepped out of the blackness right in front of her. Sute bit back a scream.

" Who are you? Where am I? " Sute cried, almost whimpering in fear.

" You are in my cave of course. " The old man smiled, flashing fangs.

Sute stared as she saw them, ' _Okay, '_ she thought. '_That is **so **the last straw. '_ Sute screamed.

" _**, " , " , " , " ," , " , " , " , " ," , " , " , " , " ," , " , " , " , " ," , " , " , " , " ," , " , " , " , " ,**_

_**This was a lot shorter than it was going to be. The other chapters will probably be longer. I had been going to make it like 4000 words but didn't make it. I've been really busy.**_

_**What do you think of my divider? It was supposed to look like butterflies but a friend told me it looked like falling teeth. ? I have no idea where he got that idea. But I like it and think it fits this story pretty well. **_

_**I want a lot of reviews! I can tell you, I am really close to just shutting down my other stories because I'm getting so little reviews. I get a lot of hits but like no reviews and that doesn't make me want to keep writing. So please review!**_

_**NEWS**_

_**My life is so freaking busy right now. I'm moving and doing a major amount of school and I have this thing called BiQ that I have to do some major memorizing for. I probably won't be able to update any more of my stories until the fourteenth at least. Please don't get mad at me! I'm going to be working really hard on getting the chapters out before I lose my internet. Don't hassle me as I have a lot to do anyways! That's my two bits…**_

_**END OF NEWS**_

_**Well I really have to go now, statistics are right below. I really hope you enjoyed the story! Oh, and wish me luck on the seventh, its my first quiz and I have to do really well. Tataa!**_

_**PAGES : 8**_

_**WORDS : 2,566**_

_**You know you want to press it!**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	2. A Little Persuasion

_**Here is the next chapter. I'd better get some reviews this time, this story is going to come out awesome! So please, please read and review!! If you aren't reviewing because you don't like my story for some reason, review and tell me why you don't like it so I can fix it!**_

_**This story was written by an American who has yet to set foot in Japan. That is the reason why this story sounds like it is set in America because I don't what Japan is like. If I'm doing something wrong that is very wrong in Japan, tell me so I can fix it please.**_

_**So read, and remember to review!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Inuyasha. I also own Paris, and London, and New York, and my very own Insane Asylum. ( Don't sue me, I just spent all my money buying those places and I would hate to have to sell them.)**_

",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",

…_Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Sute's throat started to constrict, her eyes burned and her ears were slowly becoming deaf. Her loud unending scream rebounded around the cave, doubling the noise. The old man in front of her had long ago been rendered paralyzed by the noise and was lying on the floor with his arms over his ears.

Sute's voice was just starting to falter when a large calloused hand reached over her shoulder and covered her mouth, coupled with a loud curse when she bit down in surprise.

" Damn it all, Wench. " It was the blue eyed boy, wincing in pain and examining his hand. " Why'd you bite me? Hey Pops, " He turned to the old man who had uncurled and looked up at the boy with pain filled eyes. "Does this look infected, Pops?"

Sute gasped in indignation at his statement. "It was an accident!"

"Yeah, sure. Just like my catching this," He waved a bloody rabbit in front of Sute who wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Was an accident."

The old guy sighed, "Kouga, leave her alone. She must be confused." Kouga snorted and sat down and began to skin his game.

Sute looked around the room that was now drenched in light. For a second she thought that that Kouga guy had brought in a flashlight of some sort then realized that he had simply rolled some kind of boulder from the cave's entrance and it was sunlight piercing the darkness.

"You bet I'm confused." She burst out. "Where am I? I have a game tonight that I have to be at!"

Kouga glanced at her from where he was skinning the rabbit. "Game? Like tag?"

"No, dummy. I have a basket ball game tonight and I can't miss it!"

Kouga snorted, "Too late for that. You've been asleep a whole day."

Sute gaped. "You are DEAD! You made me miss my game! Let me out this second!" She burst towards the cave entrance and was stopped a few feet away from freedom by a hand grabbing the back of her shirt. She screamed in fury and slapped at the hand holding her.

"Watch it!" Kouga snatched his hand away, upsetting Sute who fell to the ground. "I don't need any more abuse on my hand, thank you!"

"Then let me go! Or I swear to kingdom come I'll chew your filthy hand into goldfish food!"

Kouga snorted. "Chew? Isn't that a bit barbaric?" He popped a piece of raw rabbit into his mouth, Sute turned around gagging.

"No more barbaric than you. Please tell me you didn't actually put that in your mouth."

Kouga started at the raw rabbit in his hands with surprise. "Why wouldn't I? I'm hungry. Wouldn't you like some."

Sute mimed herself upchucking. "No thank you! Haven't you ever heard of cooking?"

"Naw, ruins the flavor." Kouga smiled at her disgusted face, popping another bloody chunk into his wide open mouth.

"You didn't have a problem with it when you were raiding my fridge." Sute snarled, backing away.

"That," Kouga swallowed his mouthful of meat before continuing. "Was a tomato. You just don't find tomatoes out here and I like them. Besides, you wouldn't miss them, you had a whole fridge full."

"Hmph," Sute glared. "I bet you just like anything red."

"Actually," wiped his hands across his mouth, bringing it away with blood smeared on his wrist. Sute closed her eyes in disgust, it was like he was doing everything possible to disgust her. "I like hawk too. It has a good 'wilderness' taste to it."

Sute blanched. "You eat _hawks_? How barbaric are you?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Not much. Are you hungry?"

Sute leaned back across the wall and crossed her arms. "Not anymore. Can I go now?"

Kouga sighed. "Pops? Can you give her the run down on whats happening?"

The old man slapped Kouga's head who winced. "Watch it, boy! My name is not Pops!" He walked over to Sute and grabbed her hand, lifting her to her feet. "Ayami," He was cut off by Sute's annoyed growl.

"I'm Sute! You got that! I don't know who the hell is Ayami but its not me!"

"No, you are Ayami. That was the name your parents, my daughter and her husband, named you. Ayami."

"You - you're _daughter_?"

"Yes." The old man sighed closing his eyes in a slow blink and opening them again to stare at her. "My daughter, who disappeared along with her mate and yourself five months after you were born."

"No." Sute shook her head. "That's impossible. My grandparents are dead."

"Bu it _is_ Ayami, we searched for years to find you, but it was like you had disappeared from the face of the earth. Most likely your scent had been covered, or even changed. It was pure luck that a week ago a tracker caught your scent on a Youkai hunter he was fighting and was able to track it to the house where you were."

Sute backed away from the man, shaking her head in disbelief as he continued.

"We were so excited, Ayami. We had finally found you. The heir of the pack, our leader."

Sute shook her head, slowly at first then gaining speed. "Shut up! I'm Sute and I'm not heir of anything!"

"And how can you prove that?"

"Easy! First of all I don't know any Youkai hunters, dang it, I didn't even know there were Youkais! And second of all, Youkai's have ears, and fangs, and the kind of stuff you two are decked out in. I don't have that kind of stuff on me, I have contacts for heavens sake!" To prove her point she reached up and took the contacts out of her eyes and threw them on the ground. A big mistake she realized when the cave became a blur around her.

The old man turned to Kouga, "Kouga?" he asked. "Didn't you say you had a theory about that?"

"Ah, yes." Kouga stood and stepped towards Sute who, if possible, backed farther away then before. Kouga froze, his hand still stretched out wards towards her. "Gods, girl! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Whose to say," she spat. "I'm sure you've hurt people before."

"Well, yes. But why would I hurt you? You're a part of the flock!"

"I am NOT!" Sute cried, stomping her foot hard on the ground, taking her attention of Kouga who took the advantage and dragged his claw across the back of Sute's neck.

"Ow!" she cried, rubbing the sore part. "You said you wouldn't hurt me!"

"That hurt?" He asked, looking up from whatever had fallen out of Sute's neck. "Sorry, didn't think it would."

Sute growled in response at Kouga who didn't even look up as he stared at the miniscule item on his finger tip. As she stared at him a strange feeling came over her and she steadily grew angrier at him. All the upsetting things he had done or said went surging through her memory and she cricked her neck and suppressed the urge to leap at his throat.

"Ah, I see its working already."

Sute snapped her head up. "What do you mean?"

Kouga held up his finger, for a second Sute thought he was making a bad finger motion at her, but then realized there was a tiny black speck on the end of his finger.

"It is a microchip." Kouga explained. "Somehow or other it dispensed a chemical into your system which suppressed the Youkai blood in you and replaced it with humanish chemicals. You should be normal in a couple of hours I would guess."

"Normal? I am normal!"

"No, you aren't"

"Am!"

"Not!

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"NOT!

"AM!"

"QUIET!!!" The old man joined in the fray, separating Kouga and Sute who were mere inches from each other, spitting their words in each others faces. "Kouga, go find something else to do. Ayami, please sit down and rest, I'll ask someone to bring you something to eat. Okay?"

Kouga growled and stomped out of the cave. The old man chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Okay Ayami?"

"Fine." she snapped, still angry at Kouga. The old man blinked, she seemed to be finally accepting who she really was. Turning he stooped to step out of the cave.

"And I'm not Ayami!"

He closed his eyes. Nix that.

Sute collapsed on the floor of the cave and closed her eyes tightly.

'_Please let this be a dream. Please…..'_

'NOPE!'

Sute jumped at the voice in her head.

'_Great, now I'm talking to myself. Must be a dream.'_

She reached down and pinched her leg hard and jumped when it hurt really really bad.

'_Maybe in some dreams it hurts when you pinch yourself.'_

'Keep trying girl!' Answered the annoying voice again.

'_Shut up!'_

'Can't.' said the voice. 'I'm you and you are very talkative.'

Sute groaned and threw her head down in her arms. "What now?" she moaned.

"Hello? Ayami?" A voice burst into Sute's musings.

"I'm not Ayami!" she called back.

"Oh, yes. I heard that you were still confused."

Sute growled. "Who told you that? The sarcastic barbarian or the ugly geezer. Or do they need more defining than that?"

A chuckle came from the door. "Kouga can be a little sarcastic I guess. Are you hungry?"

"Not for raw meat." Sute finally turned around and looked towards the door of the cave. Standing in the middle was a mid height girl, around 16 years, but she could pass for younger easily. Her long black hair slightly curled on the bottom and flowed easily around her. Sute's eyes widened as she took in the young girls beauty.

"Well then," The girl came in, holding out a skewer of meat that Sute, thankfully, noticed was cooked. "I hope you are okay with roasted. Very few of us wolves actually eat raw meat anymore, Kouga just happens to be one of them."

Sute smiled. There seemed to be at least one person here that was okay. "That would do nicely, thank you."

"You're welcome. My name is Kagome."

"Umm," Sute's mouth was already full and she worked hard to clear it so she could talk to Kagome. "I'm Sute. Nice to meet you."

"Sute," Kagome pondered. "Why'd they name you that?"

Sute shrugged. "They never told me. Probably because I had been born right after they were married and they didn't want a kid so soon."

Kagome smiled. "Or, maybe they named you that because they found you."

Sute stopped chewing. "You too? Why does everyone think I'm Ayami!"

"Ayami, I was 2 years old when you were born. Even I remember your scent, its quite distinguished."

'_Two years?'_ Sute though. '_Wow, she's older than I thought.'_

"How," Sute asked. "Can a two year old remember anything. Its impossible!"

"Ah," Kagome replied. "But you are forgetting that I'm a wolf Youkai. We're mature 5 times faster than a human."

"Wow. Well I guess that clinches it."

Kagome looked at Sute with confusion in her chocolate orbs.

"I matured quite slow." Sute shook her head. "Believe me, you don't want the details."

"But," Kagome said. " That doesn't clinch anything. You had that microchip thingy in you."

Sute stared at Kagome. "You seem to know an awful lot about what we were talking about. Were you eavesdropping?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not at all. Kouga came and told me."

Sute stared. "Why did he tell you?"

"I don't know. He likes me I guess."

Sute snorted, almost choking on the strip of meat in her mouth. "Well doesn't that fit? The beauty and the beast, classic fairy tale."

"Oh, no." Kagome shook her head wildly. "I am so not in love with Kouga."

"Hmph." Sute looked down at the empty stick which had previously held her meal. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have beds here somewhere? I'm kinda tired."

"Beds?" Kagome asked, " Oh! I can get you some grasses if you would like."

"Um, yeah. Sure I suppose." Sute wrinkled her nose at the thought. "I guess grass would be okay."

"Cool!" Kagome leaped up and sprang towards the door. "I'll be right back."

Sute smiled and leaned her head back on the cave wall.

'_This really can't be happening. Am I going insane.'_

'Not insane,' the other voice piped up. 'But rather _sane_ I'm thinking.'

",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",

_**Like I promised, somewhere but I did promise, there will be a bit of Inuyasha and Kagome here. I know I mad Kagome a bit dull here, but she isn't my favorite character in the book so I did make her a bit more dumb than need be. And Kagome is a wolf demon because it made the story a lot easier to write. Inuyasha when he appears will be his normal self, half dog half human, half sarcasm. Whoa, that makes him like a hanyou and a half. Oo**_

_**This chapter is about the same length as the first one, they will be becoming longer as I get into the story. Please be patient. There will be no lemon in this story because I like stories that everyone can read. Its rated T for language, violence (There will be a bit of violence farther in, but not really bad stuff), and mayhap a small bit of lime. That's it.**_

_**TTYL, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review and read my other stories! (Except for my Harry Potter fics, they are just really bad and I need to rewrite them)**_

_**Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver **_

_**Stats**_

_**Words: 2,456**_

_**Pages: 9 ( That's like three pages longer than the last one, but there were quite a bit of spaces here too)**_


	3. AN

A/N

Okay everybody, I know you want the next chapter! But alas I'm having a lot of stuff going on right now and I haven't written the next chapter yet. Hopefully it will be done within the month, so just hold your horses!

Thank you for listening!

Nanami


	4. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
